Pete (Halloweentown)
Pete is a character in Halloweentown High. Appearances Halloweentown High After Marnie, Dylan, Sophie, Gwen and Aggie permanently open the portal between the human realm and Halloweentown, Marnie suggests to the Halloweentown Council that several students from Halloweentown be allowed to attend high school in the human realm. Pete is chosen to be one of these students, alongside an Ogre named Chester, a Troll named Natalie, a Wood Nymph named Nancy, a Witch named Cassie, a Warlock named Ethan, a Gremlin named Bobby, a Werecat named Jessica, and a Zombie named Zachary. Upon arrival at his new school, Pete is provided a disguise that hides his identity as a werewolf and is told that he is a foreign exchange student from Canada - though he, like many of the other Halloweentown students end up spending most of their time in apart from the rest of the student body. This prompts Marnie to encourage Pete to join the football team, as he can use his speed to his advantage - though he'd still have to learn how to catch the ball with his hands rather than his mouth - which he does successfully; becoming on of the best halfbacks on the team. During a visit to the local mall, Pete is offended by the portrayal of creatures at a Halloween store, something that leads to Ethan picking a fight with a couple of guys saying that everything related to Halloween is for freaks. During the scuffle, Edgar Dalloway floods the scene with purple smoke, allowing Ethan to plunge an iron dagger into one of the pumpkins in the display as his father had told him. Once Aggie clears the smoke, it reveals Pete and the other students for what they really are, prompting a hasty retreat back to the Piper-Cromwell family home. Following Cassie's kidnapping at Edgar's hand, many of the Halloweentown students returned home - with only Pete, Chester, Natalie, and Ethan remaining. Given the group's decision to host a haunted house on Halloween, Pete helped to finish with the necessary preparations before the big night, then acting as one of the hosts who introduced students to the wax figure creatures in their natural habitats. Things go awry when Edgar shows up and starts bringing the exhibits to life to terrorize the students, but Aggie manages to destroy the wax figures with a thunderous blast of magic - only to be chased inside the haunted house by the mob of mortals who had witnessed it. Inside, Edgar steals the Cromwell magic, and in order to support Marnie and Aggie, Pete, Chester and Natalie reveal their true selves to their classmates, who come to accept them. Seeing that humans have changed, thanks to Marnie, Aggie, and Gwen's plans, the Halloween Town Council reopens the portal and sends Edgar back to the human world, allowing the the Cromwells take back their magic, and for Gwen to return alongside Cassie, Bobby, and the other departed Halloween Town Students. The Halloween Town Council then captures Edgar within a Witch's Glass and declares peace between the two realms, allowing Pete and the rest of Halloween Town to traverse between the two freely. Gallery Halloweentown High Cast.jpg Marnie teaching the students.png Ethan Dalloway, Pete, Chester, Zachary, Bobby, Natalie, and Jessica.jpg Ethan Dalloway, Bobby, Pete, and Nancy.jpg pete08.jpg Trivia * Pete is a vegetarian, something which Cassie states is common among Werewolves. * Pete's Uncle Ernie allegedly looks eerily similar to the Werewolf in the Halloween store at the mall, which was used as a disguise by Edgar Dalloway. Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Teenagers Category:Athletes Category:Wolves Category:Halloweentown characters Category:Students Category:Werecreatures Category:Monsters